


Fun Nights, Bleeding Bites

by Magical-Robins (DeletedBecauseShy)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Magical-Robins
Summary: -+=+-“What if you bit me as a wolf?”“You’d turn into a wolf.”“What if you were a human?”“Well, hopefully a fun night.”-+=+-
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Fun Nights, Bleeding Bites

**Author's Note:**

> First Batfam fic.

Roy walked into the small living room in civvies with a phone in his hands, perching on the arm of the sofa when he walked by. Jason’s eyes didn’t leave the worn book in his hands; only his legs slide closer to give the other man room to sit. 

“Would something happened if you bit me as a wolf?” Roy’s question hung in the air between them before Jason could really process it. His brows knit together in thought when he finally began to think about it. 

“You would probably turn into a werewolf as well. I’m just guessing though.” He brushed off the question to return to the book in his lap, content to sit in comfortable silence. He could feel the couch cushions shift beneath him as Roy moved to sit across from him. His eyes glanced up briefly only to be met with the backside of a phone. 

The silence settled around them like a blanket, effectively insulating them from the world at large. The sounds of pages flipping and key clicking quietly filled the air around them. 

“What if you were a human?” 

Jason did a double-take at the question. He was a human? The moon wouldn’t start to wax for another week. What the fuck was Roy on about. “The fuck? Last I checked I’m fairly human.” 

“No. Like, what if you bit me as a human?” The phone was laid down on the coffee table as he leaned towards Jason with interest. His arms crossed across his chest and propped on his legs. He could see green eyes suddenly turn from focused to joking and mock-seductive. 

“Well, I’d hope a fun night.” His voice was playful and flirty in an uncharacteristic way. 

Immediately, a blush rushed up Roy’s freckled cheeks and ears. Contrasting against Jason’s cool and collective facade. Still, Roy could see his ears tint a light pink over the cover of his book. He slowly moved his arms away to pull himself up more, discarding his book next to the phone in the process. 

They both looked at each other in the eyes expectantly, waiting for the other to make the first move. Roy broke first, effectively launching himself at his boyfriend. 

Their lips joined neatly, the pieces connecting with practised ease. Roy’s lips opened slightly, allowing Jason to trace small shapes with his tongue. He smirked into the kiss, already planning his next move. He pulled out of the kiss slightly, giving himself room to lick at Roy’s lips before sucking harshly. 

He bit lightly into the delicate skin, barely enough to draw blood from red, abused lips. Just enough to leave a small mark. “Are you up for a fun night?”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my brand new Batfam side blog as well!  
> [A Worm of Robins](https://being-robin-is-magical.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are more than welcome! ~<3


End file.
